Haladin I of Anglaria
History of Haladin I of Anglaria Early Life Haladin was born in the year 1242 as the son of Haloth of the House of Anglar and Alfiria of the House of Aldan. His maternal grandparents were King Aldan I of Anglaria and Fharizia, daughter of King Fharazor I of Anglaria. Haladin's maternal uncle was King Fharazor II of Anglaria. Haladin's male-line ancestors were through many generations descendents of the Ifars and through them of Anglar. Haladin's great-great-grandfather was Halden, 1st Duke of Norgan. Haladin grew up together with Aldan, son and heir of King Fharazor. In 1245 Halyma, Haladin's sister was born. 1259 Aldan married Halyma. In 1261 Haladin married Hyrnia, granddaughter of King Hygor. In 1263 Halodh, son of Haladin and Hyrnia is born. In 1264 Ylfia, daughter of Aldan and Halyma is born. In 1265 Fharazor died and Aldan was crowned King of Anglaria. Career In 1266 Haladin gave up his job as Captain in the army, to become a magistrate for the Democratic Party, becoming Jophistus' Secretary. Haladin became a much loved member of the Democratic Party and was made Senator during the Senatorial Elections of 1267. A month later Consul Jeborian, died and the Senate asked Haladin to succeed him and he did. King Aldan asked Haladin to rejoin the army as a General in his war against the Hillmen and he accepted. Aldan lost the war and Haladin was captured by King Qalfir I of the Hillmen. Aldan died during the war. His successor, his brother Glig II made peace with Qalfir and Haladin was released. When Haladin returned he started helping his father with his campaign to be re-elected as President. They succeeded and Haladin became a Consul again. In 1269 Halona, Haladin's daughter was born. In 1273 King Glig asked Haladin if he wanted to invest his family's money in a new city in Wildland. He did and in 1276 he made twice the money. Later that year Qalfir attacked the Migian region and conquered it. Glig then forged an alliance with the Dwarves of Ankor and with Haladin as his Marshal they defeated the Hillmen. Also Haladin was elected President. In 1278 Qalfir asked Xanidirion to sent him an army to overthrow Glig, but Xanidirion no longer saw any use in him, for Qalfir's armies had diminished. Xanidirion then killed him and then appointed Bugod as King of the Hillmen. In 1284 Consul Jophistus asked the Senate to award King Glig with a higher title. Haladin greatly opposed but the popularity of Glig won and he was crowned Emperor Glig II Magnus in 1285. In 1286 Jophistus was re-elected President. In 1287 Glig decided he wanted to limit the power of the Senate. He dropped the position of President. Now the two Consuls would be the ruling forces of the Senate and they would be elected, without voting for a party first. The two men with the most votes would become Consuls. Jophistus had many friends in Senatorial Families who saw him as their leader and thanks to his alliance with Zaladon and Alcalagor he became the first Consul, the second was Zaladon, elected by the many Wildmen from the Frisii, Trisii, Xarmir, Arkizian and Migian regions who had joint the Senate. Haladin had the High Nobility at his side, but since they were almost obliterated it was in vain. Murder of Glig II Magnus and Early Reign of Glig III In 1289 Haloth and Tulmor intercepted a letter in which plans were made how Anglaria could invade Marduin. It was signed Glig. To save the country from war Haloth and Tulmor raised a small army and killed King Glig. Then they went to the room of the Duke of Firnia, but he was waiting for them with his guard, Jophistus, Alcalagor, Zaladon, Balagus and General Borond. They defeated the army of Haloth and Tulmor and the two of them were executed. The old Halmir was inspired by this and attempted to murder Glig III, but he failed. Glig was then crowned Emperor Glig III of Anglaria. Alcalagor claimed Glig was Aldan reincarnated and had him crowned High King Anglar II Magnus, Emperor of the Anglarian Empire, Lord of Men. By claiming the title Lord of Men he claimed sovereignity over King Hyndor of Marduin, making him into an enemy. Haladin soon heard of a plan of Glig to fortify his rule. He wanted to exterminate the entire Nobilty so that he could be the last and that he and his heirs would rule the Anglarian Empire without competitors. Haladin then rounded up the nobility and they fled with an army to Marduin. Life in Marduin In Marduin Haladin immediately started making plans of war with his brother-in-law, Hyndor, King of Marduin. Helping him were Gilgon, brother to Glig III and his presumed heir, Halodh, Haladin's son, Hyldor, Prince of Marduin, In 1290 Halona married Gilgon and in 1291 Halodh married Ylfonia, a descendant of Lord Yrgos. In 1292 Gilgon's son Falgon was born and in 1294 Halodh's son Hylorn. In 1299 Glig III attacked Marduin, wanting to finally obliterate the ancient nobility. While Glig was marching to Marduin, Haladin, Hyndor, Gilgon and Hafor, King of Haforia, were discussing who should lead the Anglarians if Glig would be slain. Halgor wanted Haladin to rule, while Haladin wanted Gilgon to rule. But Gilgon declared that the House of Anglar should be returned to their former glory, and that the kingship of Anglaria should return to Anglar's heir, Haladin. Hyndor agreed and Haladin accepted his destiny War with The Golden King Haladin led the Anglarians who had fled to Anglaria in battle. Halgor would sent his armada to Anglaria's important port-cities, like Ufir, Norgan and Irgalon. Glig's army was far greater than Haladin's. He used his generals Zaladon and Balagus to lead a Wildmen and Orondian Army. However the Orondian Army greatly disliked their leader. The clash was great, Balagus sent all his troops into the front line, not caring whether they lived or died. Haladin also led the front army, with Halodh as his second in command. Haladin broke Balagus' lines and Halodh led the cavelry directly at Balagus. Balagus threw a spear at Halodh and Halodh fell of his horse. Balagus was then trampled by the other horses. Gilgon then rode to Halodh and put him on his horse and rode back to Haladin. Halodh had not died, but was severely wounded. Haladin then charged with his army directly at Glig. There the two warlords faced each other. Here Haladin slew Glig. Zaladon then called his army to surrender to Haladin. Birgod had died in battle. Age of Prosperity Haladin was then crowned King of Anglaria. He made Zaladon Duke of Frisii. Alcalagor told the people he had been wrong about Glig being the reincarnation of Anglar and was removed from his position as High Priest. Haladin also founded the People's Senate of Anglaria. Gilgon and Halodh I of Anglaria were seperetaly chosen as the first two Consuls. Gilgon by the Imperialists and Halodh by the Democrats. Haladin changed the entire country. He seperated the country into multiple duchies and Earldoms. The Duchy's were Norgan, Arkizia and Orondia. The Earldoms were Alon, Irgalon, Argon, Ufir, Ofir, Efir, Afir, Frisii and Trisii. Halodh was made Duke of Norgan, Borgol was made Duke of Arkizia, Zaladon Earl of Frisii, Gilgon Earl of Irgalon. Tulmion was made Earl of Argon. Randor, a descendant of the ancient representatives of Orondia was made Duke of Orondia. Annadol, heir of Iristulinus was made Earl of Alon. Annadol's brother-in-law Dorlond was made Earl of Ofir. Sirgian, heir of Sirian was made Earl of Ufir. Irgalon was awarded to Falador. Baldon, another relative of Annadol was made Earl of Afir. Gilgon was also given Efir, given to him as he was considered Galga's and thus King Efir's heir. Haladin kept the title of Earl of Trisii, Earl of Irgalon and Earl of Alon. The following ten years Anglaria became very wealthy greatly thanks to the food support from Trisii and the great amount of trade with the Haforians. In the year 1311 Haladin sent Halodh to Ankor to trade with the Dwarves once more. In 1312 Hylorn married Alvana, grand-daughter of Earl Annadol. Also in 1313 Falgon married Dorgia, grand-daughter of Dorlond. During that same year Borgol married Randa, daughter of Randor. Also Hylorn's son Haladin was born. In 1314 Falgon's son Faldor was born and in 1316 Borgom, son of Borgol and Falgor, son of Falgon are born. Zaladon's Betrayel In 1318 Zaladon made an alliance with Xanidirion and was crowned King of Trisii. He started a conquest into northern Wildland and conquered the Xarmir region. This was high treason to King Haladin. Halodh then led an army against him. King Hyndor helped him, but Xanidirion sent Balgod, son of Bugod, Chieftain of the Hillmen with 2.000 hillmen and 10.000 goblins to join Zaladon's 5.000 men. Halodh and Hyndor were outnumbered commanding only 10.000 men. Halodh and Hyndor did win the war, slaying Balgod in the progress, but Hyndor also died. Zaladon was captured and brought to Haladin. He demanded that Haladin would treaty with Xanidirion about his life. Haladin agreed, fearing Xanidirion would attack him with his full force if he didn't. Haladin also sent a messenger to King Mirdagond of South-Naling and King Mirathodin of Ghrania. Who came together with King Glamdal and King Ghranduin to the negotiations. King Hylmor, son of Hyndor also came, together with King Húrdor I of Haforia. Negotiations with Xanidirion The great Lords of the Western Continent came together and were joint by King Glórendol of West-Naling. Xanidirion demanded Zaladon to be released and that the Xarmir, Trisii and the regions of Northern-Wildland would be awarded to him. Glamdal demanded the return of Ornin. Haladin and the other kings wanted Xanidirion to sign a treaty of peace so that war could no longer be fought between all of them. Xanidirion agreed that in trade for Ornin, Xarmir and the Migian region he would no longer start wars with them. Also Zaladon would be released. They came to an agreement, but Xanidirion wouldn't be awarded the Migian region. Zaladon's title as Earl of Trisii was revoked and he was banished. Xanidirion however appointed him Chieftain of the Hillmen, ruling over Ornin and Xarmir. War with West-Naling Glórendol thought he was left out too much during the negotiations, of which Mirdagond had thought he had nothing to do with. In response Glórendol claimed parts of North-Naling and East-Naling for himself. In 1321 he took the city of Harling and captured Morner. He then claimed Kingship of North-Naling. Glamdal, Ghranduin, Mirdagond and Mirathodin made ready their armies and Haladin and Hylmor both sent a 7.000 men army to support them. Gilgon and Halodh were sent to lead the armies. Xanidirion heard of this and saw this as an immediate chance to strengthen himself. He commanded an army of 50.000 goblins and trolls and cut of the Men from Anglaria and Marduin and the Elves of South-Naling. It led to an immense bloodshed in which Gilgon was slain. Mirdagond was also slain by Xanidirion himself. Halodh was captured. Zaladon commanded an army of 10.000 men and brought them to fight with Glórendol. But when Glórendol heard of this he took his army to fight him. Glamdal, Ghranduin and Mirathodin joint him. They obliterated Zaladon's army and Mirathodin killed him. Glórendol then made his army ready to fight his cousins, but Ghranduin started negotiations with him and Glórendol retreated to West-Naling, however he was allowed to keep some territories in North-Naling. Morner was released, hating his cousin forever. War with Xanidirion Glamdal, Morner, Ghranduin and Mirathodin then went south to fight Xanidirion's army of 20.000 remaining goblins and trolls. But they were given reinforcements by 15.000 goblins, 1.000 Dark Elves and two dragons, riden by Arghíd and Thadúr, descendant of Théor and Lord of the Dark Elves. The four elven-lords only commanded 30.000 elves. However Haladin, Hylmor and Húrdor I of Haforia had heard of Halodh's capture and they took their entire 350.000 men army to their. Which allowed them to crush Xanidirion's army if it had not been for Xanidirion who brought another 500.000 Goblins, trolls and demons to the battlefield. It was a harsh battle on the fields near Tsonrof and Xanidirion was attacked from three sides. Both King Húrdor and his son Húrdor died on the battlefield. Word was sent to the dwarves of Ankor and they too sent an attack force, but this was the greatest dwarven army of that time, having 300.000 Dwarves, which gave them the upper hand and Xanidirion was defeated. Arghíd fled to the woods with a small army, together with Thadúr. One of the dragons was slain by Mirathodin and Ylbirias, a great warrior. Xanidirion dueled Mirathodin and killed him. He then fled on the remaining dragon. The remainder of the army fled, searching for Arghíd. The battle was won, but King Hafor IV of Haforia, had died on the battlefield after being King for only eight hours. Xanidirion then released Halodh, as a token of peace. Last years Haladin then sent his army to free Xarmir of Xanidirion's spies and commanders and claimed the territory for himself. In Zaladon's prison he found a man called Tarantur, who was a descendant of the ancient Chiefs of the Trisii. He made him Duke of Trisii, which also included Xarmir. The last ten years of his life Haladin built a healthy Empire with many riches. In 1335 Haladin finally died aged 93, he was succeeded by Halodh. He was burried in Irgalon, given a tomb in the Ifarian Mausoleum. On the tomb it said Here lies King Haladin I, Heir of Anglar, Saviour of Anglaria. He was succeeded by his 72 years old son, Halodh I of Anglaria, who ruled for only three years. Category:Men Category:Kings of Anglaria Category:Dukes of Norgan